Nyx's Minions
by Silverblue Tongue
Summary: Thalia, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Percy meet up again after the Giant war. Nico, Hazel, and Frank are guarding the doors of death for the year. Thalia, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Leo get kidnapped by Nyx's daughters. Percy goes to find them, but Nyx isn't going to let them go that easily. There is a price, there's always a Price. Percabeth&Jasper. Thalia is still a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Hooverdamtacos, swear on the Styx that I, Hooverdamtacos, ****do not****, I, Hooverdamtacos, repeat, ****do not ****own the Percy Jackson character.**

**AN. Sorry I deleted my first story. I just hate Critics United; they just rain on everybody's parade. :( :( :(. So I hope you like this story…. If you want to give me any suggestions on names, I will be happy to take some. RULES: Only first name, last name, name of godly parent (or not if you suggest a mortal name or a monster's name), and gender. NO GAYNESS IN THIS FIC. Sorry if you wanted gayness. I don't have anything against gay people; I just think that it won't fit in with this story.**

"This is great!" Percy said. Jason and Piper had moved to the Roman camp and were coming back to visit Camp Half-Blood; Thalia was coming back too. It has been half a year since the war ended.

"Yeah, it's been a lonely without them." Leo said.

"I can't wait either!" Annabeth exclaimed, "It's been a while since I saw Thalia!"

"To bad Nico, Hazel, and Frank aren't coming." Percy said. Nico was in charge of guarding the doors of death for the year.

"It wouldn't be the same without them." Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, I would really miss a two Hades' and one Mar's kids scowling at me all the time." Leo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"They aren't that bad." Percy said.

"We should go get their cabin ready." Annabeth said.

"Uh. I…got to go do that…uh…thing, yeah that thing!" Percy mumbled as he jumped into the lake they were sitting next to. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…me too!" Leo said, but before he got away, Annabeth grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Nu, uh, uh!" Annabeth said, "Let's go."

"Fine, but I'm doing the Zeus Cabin. You are doing the Aphrodite and Artemis Cabin." Leo sulked.

"Fair enough. I don't think Artemis would like a boy in her cabin and I need more hair ties anyway," shrugged Annabeth.

The two went of to the cabins and prepared a bunk for their guest.

Percy sat at the bottom of the lake chuckling about escaping work. He leaned back and fell asleep.

(Line break)

Leo couldn't find the bed spread anywhere. He looked in Zeus' toga, under all the bunks, and on the roof. Where in the world was the bed spread.

"Hey, Katie!" He yelled from the top of the roof to Katie, who was holding a big bag, "Do you know where the Zeus' cabin bed spread is?"

"I got right hear!" Katie yelled back, shaking the bag.

"K! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN." Leo yelled as he climbed of the roof. He planned to jump and land elegantly in front of Katie, but of course it didn't happen that way. As he jumped, a corner of the roof caught him by his underwear.

"OWWW! WEDGIE!" Leo complained loudly as Katie giggled.

Just then Travis and Conner arrived with a camera.

"CHEESE, LEO!" They yelled as they took a picture. Then they threw cheese at him and ran away. Katie rolled her eyes.

Leo spit out some cheese, "A little help here, Katie?"

"Oh, right." Katie said as she put down the bag. She made a thick green vine grow from the ground and unhooked Leo. Leo tumbled to the ground and landed face to the ground in front of Katie.

"Oops. Sorry." Katie said with a sheepish grin as she made the vine go back into the ground and helped Leo up.

"S'all right. Now bed spread?" Leo said as he held out his hand.

"Here you go!" Katie said handing over the bag, "I better go and check on Travis…. AND CONNER. I MEANT TO SAY TRAVIS AND CONNER."

"Suuuure you did." Leo teased while Katie blushed.

"Bye." Katie said.

"I HOPE YOU AND TRAVIS HAVE A NICE DATE!" Leo yelled, "Now let's put these on the bed. Maybe I'll leave a surprise on Jason's bedspread."

Leo grinned evilly at the thought.

(Line break)

Annabeth had just finished the Artemis Cabin without any problems. She jogged over to the Aphrodite Cabin. The air stunk of mixed perfume. She gagged.

"Let's get this over with." Annabeth said as she ran into the Cabin.

Inside she found an extra bed on the girls' side of the cabin.

"What?" Annabeth wondered.

"Don't you know? News travels fast at camp, we already knew Piper was coming." Said Lacy, head counselor after Piper left.

"Which means more time for you to have a makeover." Squealed one of the Aphrodite girls, Natalie, Annabeth thought.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Lacy said, "We'll have to do it without the boys. They are on border patrol."

"Wait, I don't think I need a makeov-." Annabeth started, backing towards the door slowly.

"'Course you do, honey." Said Drew.

All the Aphrodite kids jumped on Annabeth and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Oh you look gorgeous." Said Victoria, another Aphrodite kid, half and hour later.

Annabeth was wearing the camp half-blood t-shirt with designer jeans and tennis shoes. She had on eyeliner and lipstick. Her hair has tied in a French braid down her back.

"We didn't do much because we wouldn't think Percy would like too much change." Lucy and all the girls giggled. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

(Line Break)

"Hey sis." Jason said, holding hands with Piper.

"Hey little bro," Thalia said back smiling.

They were standing at the bottom of Half-Blood hill at the bottom of the stairs they added.

"Age wise, I think I'm older than you." Jason joked. Thalia laughed.

"We should go up there now, they are probably waiting." Piper said, smiling at the sister/brother bonding moment.

"You're right let's go." Jason said as he picked her up. Piper yelped as Jason took off and flew up.

"Come on older/younger sis! Race ya!" Jason yelled as he zoomed up.

"Easy as pie." Thalia said smiling as she raced up the stairs after Jason.

(Line Break)

"HA! I bet you." Thalia taunted.

"I was carrying Piper." Complained Jason.

"Oh, so you think I'm fat?" Piper said pretending to be hurt.

"No! I meant that… You know, I was…and then…" Jason said helplessly.

Thalia and Piper burst out laughing at Jason. Jason realizing he had been tricked joined in their laughter.

"HEY LOOK! THEY'RE HERE!" Yelled an Aphrodite dude that was on guard.

"I CAN SEE THAT JACOB!" Mitchell yelled back, "GO ALERT CAMP!"

"GOT IT!" Jacob shouted as he ran to camp.

Thalia, Jason, and Piper exchanged amused looks.

When they got into camp, Annabeth and Leo greeted them.

"Where's Percy?" Piper asked, "And why the new look Annabeth?"

"Aphrodite cabin," Annabeth scowled, "and Percy is probably still in the lake."

"Let's get you suited in. I am Leo the Awesome Valdez and I will show you to your rooms." Leo said as he bowed. Them he led them away.

"I'll go wake Percy then." Annabeth said to herself as she jogged to the lake.

(Line Break)

Percy was having a nice dream about Annabeth when something hard hit him on the head.

"OWWWWW!" Percy bubbled. He looked next to him and saw a big rock the size of his pillow. He looked up and saw a blurry shape of Annabeth. He grinned evilly and shot up. Percy squirted her with water and then leaped over her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled. Her eyeliner was running down her face and her French braid was messed up.

"Hey, you got something on your face." Percy said as he threw a big wave at her that washed away all her eyeliner and completely destroyed her French braid, "There, much better."

"Perseus Jackson, I am wet. Would you like to explain to me _why_ I am wet," Annabeth said in a dangerously calm voice.

_Yikes, the calm before the storm_. Percy thought. _Better think, quickly! _He leaned over and kissed her lips. As he kissed her, Annabeth dried up and her hair was smoothed out.

"Okay. I forgive you this time." Annabeth said smiling.

"So would you like to explain to me why you threw a rock at my head?" Percy asked.

"They're here." Annabeth said simply. Percy shouted and ran towards the cabins.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she followed him.

**AN. First chapter done. :) :) :). NICO IS GAY…. WOW…that was totally unexpected. Tell me how I did. Review and The next chapter will be up soon**


	2. EVEN GREAT HEROES NEED A NAP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**AN. :( :( :( almost no one wrote a review except this one person. That person is****_ MINION_****... I LOVE YOU! Jk, but seriously please review. Sorry if I have ****_cofuzzeled _****any one last chapter; I was switching P.O.V.s every line break. I'm not doing it any more though. Remember you can submit a name for a demigod, monster, or mortal. All I need is the character's name, parentage (if it's a monster or demigod), and a two-sentence description (NOTICE: I might not put your description in and if you don't put in a description, I WILL make my own). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…. I'll give you cookies. Thank you and have a nice day. **

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"What's that?" Piper said, pointing at a figure waving like crazy and coming closer.

"I think that's-Yep. It's Percy." Thalia said squinting.

The group stopped and waited for Percy. He came running at them with a goofy grin plastered across his fast.

"Hey guys!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Jason, Piper, and Thalia.

"GROUB HUG!" yelled Leo as he launched himself at them. The whole group fell to the ground laughing. Just then, Annabeth showed up.

"Oh you guys." She said as she helped them up.

"So where are you going now?" Percy asked, dusting himself off.

"Leo's taking us to our cabins." Jason said.

"The ones that you, so helpfully prepared." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Right, about that-" Percy said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Why am I even on this tour? I was here last month." Thalia said. Then she ran and disappeared into Artemis' Cabin.

"That reminds me. Leo, can we go to our cabins now? I'm up for a nice nap." Piper said.

"Need your beauty sleep don't you, beauty queen?" Leo teased. Piper rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jason said. Leo grinned evilly.

"What did you do know, Leo?" Annabeth said while Jason looked at Leo warily.

"You'll see, you'll ALL SEE!" Leo laughed evilly then he ran towards mess hall.

"Well, that means Percy is continuing the tour. See you later." Annabeth said as she ran towards the Athena Cabin.

"Wha-? WAIT!" Percy called after Annabeth. "Guess this means you're stuck with me." Percy said turning back to Jason and Piper. "This way! HURRY UP!" He ran towards the Aphrodite Cabin. Jason and Piper shrugged, then raced after him.

(Line Break)

"Here you are, milady." Percy said in a British accent, pointing at the Aphrodite Cabin's door.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Piper laughed in the same accent and did a curtsy. Jason laughed.

"See you later, Pipes!" Jason said to her as she entered the cabin and the door closed.

"BYE, JASON." Came the reply.

"Let us be off then, chap." Percy said, still in the accent.

"Lead the way, good fellow." Jason said playing along. Then the two of them jogged off towards the Zeus Cabin.

"Here we are." Percy said in his regular tone of voice.

"Thanks, Perce." Jason waved as he walked into the cabin.

"Now to take that well deserved lake nap." Percy said to himself as he walked over to the lake. This time he made sure he was in the middle of the lake. That way no rocks could be thrown at him.

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

Piper entered the cabin and was right away ambushed by squealing girls.

"Looks, like Dumpster queen's back." Drew said. She was standing away from the group with her arms crossed in front of her and she had a scowl on her face.

"Stop frowning," Lucy said, "you're going to get wrinkles." All the girls giggled as Drew huffed and stomped away.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous." Lucy said to Piper as all the girls giggled in agreement.

"Like she's got anything on me." Piper joked as she struck a pose. All the girls giggled and struck poses too.

"So, where is my bunk?" Piper asked.

"Over here! Next to mine's." Natalie said pointing to a bunk next to another bunk with pictures all along the headboard and perfumes lined up on top of the footboard. Piper set her stuff down and collapsed into her bunk.

"Ommph, comfy." Piper moaned as she stretched on her bunk.

"Annabeth came in to prepare it, but we already made it so we gave her a simple makeover. I think Percy washed it off though." Brianna said.

"Well, thanks guys." Piper muffled through her pillow, "I think I'm going to take a nap."

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Bye, Leo." Jason yelled as he walked into the cabin.

"BYE JASON! HAVE A _NICE NAP_!" Leo shouted, emphasizing nice nap.

"I wonder what that was about?" Jason asked himself, but he just shook it away. He walked to the bunk away from the statue of grumpy Zeus sight. He dropped his stuff down and looked down on his bed. The sheet was damp with water and drawn on it in sharpie was a skeleton getting struck by lightning and a really badly drawn car. Underneath the drawing it said. _Good Night, Lighting McQueen._

"LEO!" Jason yelled. He sighed and moved into another bunk that was dustier, but less wet. Then he went to sleep.

**Next chapter is where the action really starts. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough***


	3. Chapter 3 Ambushed

**DiScLaImEr: HooverdamTacos does not own Percy Jackson.**

**AN. Sorry it took forever, but that means this story has to be good right? Anyway, I dressed up as Piper for half of Halloween night and Thalia for the other half. ONLY 7 PEOPLE KNEW WHO I WAS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! My Great Uncle died, my parents went on a camping trip and My Uncle got married, so I've been really tired lately and busy. I have district X auditions coming up so wish me luck.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth Chase did not want to take a walk, but of course Leo 'Ball of Energy' Valdez decided that everyone wanted one. Annabeth woke up to a screaming flaming Leo. Leo walked out of the cabin with a broken nose. Thalia, Piper, and Jason, who were already awake, laughed when they saw Leo's nose. Annabeth stormed out of the cabin.

"Don't look at me, I told him not to do it." Jason said holding his hands up, "It's Thalia's fault."

"Thanks a lot." Thalia grumbled.

"ANYWAYS!" Leo yelled, "Let's go for a walk outside of camp."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Annabeth asked.

"It shouldn't be. We killed a lot of monsters when we closed the doors of death, so only the weak ones should have reformed by now." Piper reasoned.

"Besides," Thalia added with a smirk, "you have the almighty and powerful Hunter of Artemis here."

"Yeah, they almighty and powerful Hunter of Artemis that got pinned down by a statue." Snorted Annabeth.

"What?" Laughed Jason.

"Hey, it was Hera's statue." Thalia shot back.

"Still a statue." Leo teased.

"Let's go. I have some ambrosia, nectar, and a few t-shirts, just in case." Piper said, pointing to a backpack next to her foot.

"How about Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"He's in the middle of the Lake, nobody can get to him." Piper answered.

"It's just a hour! You can get by an hour without kissing him." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed, "where are we going?"

"The woods about 5 miles from here." Jason said, pointing in a direction.

"Finally, we can leave." Thalia said exasperated.

(LINE BREAK)

"WOW!" Piper exclaimed as she took in the scenery.

"I've seen better." Thalia said indifferently.

"Let's stop here." Annabeth said as they entered a clearing.

"HEY FLYBOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Leo yelled at the sky.

Jason flew down, "'Sup."

"What does it look like from up there?" Piper asked.

"Beautiful, all that green. It's amazing" Jason said.

"I've still seen better." Thalia said.

Just then, a twig cracked and a growl sounded. Everyone jumped and pulled out their weapon. Annabeth had her dagger, which she retrieved from Tartarus. Piper had her dagger and Thalia had her bow and arrows. Jason pulled out a _gladius_ and Leo simply set his hands on fire. They stood in a circle in a defensive position. After five minutes of silence, Leo dimmed his fire and everyone else lowered his or her guard.

"It was probably just a wolf or something." Thalia said.

"Yeah, maybe." Annabeth said unsurely.

They waited another five minutes and when nothing attacked them, they put their weapons away. Then six demons jumped out and attacked. The demigods drew their weapons, but not before the demons got a few blows on them. When the demons surrounded them, Annabeth gasped in horror.

"What are they?" Jason growled sporting a gash on his left arm.

"Arai, Daughters of Nyx. Percy and I meet them in Tartarus." Annabeth whispered, "If you kill one, you will feel the pain from past monsters you have killed."

"What are they doing out here?" Thalia glared at the she-demons.

"We escaped before the doors were closed." Cackled the arai in front of Thalia said.

"We laid low until the time was right." Smirked the arai in front of Annabeth.

"What do you mean 'until the time was right'?" questioned Leo.

"To do our mother's bidding." Said the one in front of Jason.

"Which is?" Jason asked.

"To get the powerful one that entered mother's castle." Hissed the one in front of Leo.

"You mean Percy? He's not here." Annabeth said.

"THEN WHERE IS HE?" screeched an arai. She was hovering above them. Obviously, she was the leader.

"He's back at camp and safe." Thalia said.

"YOU SAID HE WOULD BE HERE, SCREECH!" Shrieked the demon in front of Jason.

"Look, Screech. Can I call you Screech? Anyway, Percy isn't here so you can just fly home and tell your mother you failed." Leo said to the leader arai.

"Yes, all of you just go home." Piper charmspoke.

"Do not try to charmspeak us, Daughter of Aphrodite." Growled the arai in front of Piper, "It will not work."

"No, change of plan. What is Perseus' fatal flaw?" Screech asked her sisters with a smirk.

"Loyalty." Grinned one arai catching on to Screech's plan.

"So what would happen if we decided to capture his loved ones? Hmmm?" Screech hummed.

"He would come to get them." Cackled another arai.

"No! We aren't going anywhere with you." Yelled Annabeth.

"We would die first." Thalia growled.

"We weren't expecting you to come easily. That just wouldn't be fun." Screech hissed as she launched herself at them.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Thalia's demon was the first to fall. As the arai disintegrated, Thalia cried out and crumpled to the ground. It looked like she had been thrown of a cliff. **(AN. In the Titan's Curse, when she pushed Luke of Mount Tam.)**

"THALIA!" Jason cried out as he blocked another blow by his arai. "What did you do to her?" Growled Jason."

His arai cackled. "She just got a taste of her own medicine." The arai, Jason dubbed her Misery, said sickly sweetly.

That's when Jason got mad. He summoned a huge lighting bolt and electrocuted Misery. Misery shrieked in pain and exploded into dust. Jason then, Jason felt as if he had been punched in the face and electrocuted at the same time. He cried out. The last thing he saw was Thalia's demon and Misery rising from their dust and attack Leo, Piper, and Annabeth before he passed out in pain.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Two arai jumped us from behind_. WHERE IN ZEUS' UNDERWEAR DID THEY COME FROM? Does Zeus even where underwear?_ Thought Leo. He didn't have time to defend himself. Luckily, Annabeth jumped in front of him and swiped through them with her dagger. Then Annabeth suddenly yelped as if she had been stabbed in the ankle and then she looked like she was being stabbed from behind. Leo cried out as she collapsed and the arai he was fighting dragged her away to where Thalia and Jason laid bound and gagged. Then pounced back at him. Leo punched the arai away. He turned and saw Piper lying in a pile of dust. The dust was already reforming and Piper wasn't moving. His arai caught his attention again as she launched at him. He lit himself on fire and burned the arai to death. Suddenly, Leo felt as if a car was crushing him. The last thing he saw before he fainted in pain was Screech's smirking face.

**AN. AND THERE YOU GO A CLIFFY! Please review, I would love to answer any of your questions and if you go to South County Middle School then you probably know me. Next chapter will be up somewhere this month, probably. Tell me if I need to fix anything. I'm kinda new to this Fanfiction thing.**

**~Silverblue**


	4. Chapter 4 Price

**AN. Here we go! Feel free to review and ask questions. No cyber bullying though. So here we are, Chapter 4. I started this right after I uploaded chapter 3. I have this new story idea and I will be posting it soon, but don't worry, I won't forget about this one. Okay, now I'm just stalling. Should I get a disclaimer buddy from the disclaimer pet shop? I think I will and I will get a whale.**

**Sliverblue: Say Hi Whale!**

**Whale: Hi Whale!**

**Silverblue: awwwww isn't it adorable; I'm going to call you Salty the Whale.**

**Salty: okay**

**Silverblue: Now Salty, so you what you were born for!**

**Salt: Silverblue does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Silverblue: I was expecting more…oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy woke up to the sound of the dinner horn. "Wow I slept that late? Annabeth's gonna kill me!" Percy said aloud. Percy propelled himself to the surface of the lake and made his way towards Mess Hall. He could hear Katie yelling at Travis and Conner from outside Mess Hall. Percy rolled his eyes. "I wonder what they did this time." He wondered. Percy tried to creep his way in to make sure Annabeth didn't see him and kill him. Nobody attacked him. No electricity from Thalia or Jason, no flaming paper balls from Leo, and no scary girlfriend. He didn't hear any charmspeaking either. _That's odd._ He thought. Usually his friends would see him right away and tackle him. "Well," He said to himself, "maybe that means I can eat dinner without any bruises." Percy dismissed the problem and went on with his dinner. He sacrificed to the Gods, except Hera of course, and dug in. He stuffed himself with pizza. When he finished, he looked around for Annabeth and couldn't find her anywhere. He looked around for Leo, Piper, Jason, and Thalia, but they weren't there either. Percy walks up to Malcolm. "Dude, where's Annabeth?"

"I don't know, ask Chiron." Malcolm said looking around and realizing his stepsister wasn't there. "Why? Are you having a make out session?" Malcolm said wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy ignored him and ran over to the Big House. "CHIRON, WHERE'S ANNABETH?" Percy yelled as he ran into the room. Chiron looked up from where he was talking to Grover.

"Hey, man." Grover bleated.

"Hey G-man." Percy said out of breath from running.

"I believe young Annabeth and your friends have taken a walk to the woods a mile away from here." Chiron said seriously.

"THANKS CHIRON!" Percy hollered as he ran out of the Big House.

(Line Break /\)

Percy had been wandering around for half an hour. "Wow. These trees are pretty." He said. "Now I sound like Grover." Percy laughed. Then Percy tripped over a tree root and stumbled into a clearing. Percy yelped as he fell through some bushes and scraped himself in the process. "Klutz." Percy muttered to himself. Percy was about to keep walking when he saw a faint glimmering. He pulled out Riptide and edged his way over.

"No." Percy gasped, for what he saw was Annabeth's dagger with a note.

We have your friends.

Come get them at the nearest pit to Tartarus.

Bring and tell no one else.

(Line Break)

Percy was mad. No, he was furious. He ran towards an old abandoned warehouse. He and Annabeth had found a pit to Tartarus there when they were running from some Hellhounds a few months ago. Percy hoped that this was the right place. Percy ran inside not caring about all the noise he was making. The only thing on his mind was saving his friends. Percy raced through the warehouse until he was standing right of the edge of Tartarus. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Percy yelled.

"My, my, my, what a temper." Smirked a demon coming out of a dark corner.

Percy recognized what the monster was. It was an arai.

"What are you doing out of Tartarus?" Snarled Percy.

"That's what your friends asked." Grinned the Arai.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" Glared Percy.

The arai said as more arai came out and landed on the beams above Percy's head, "The flaming one calls me Screech and where are they? You asked. Well they are right above you."

Percy looked up and saw some machines moving. An arm of one machine was moving over the pit and attached to it were his friends gagged and tied together. Leo was still knocked out, but everyone else was wide-awake and pleading for Percy to leave with their eyes.

"Let them go!" Percy growled.

"What would I get in return?" Purred Screech.

"Wh-what do you want." Percy said unsurely.

"You!" Screech's eyes gleamed.

His friends started thrashing as if refusing to let him take the choice.

"What do you want with me?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I don't need you. Mother does." Screech said pointing down into the pit.

Percy eyes widen, "And if I refuse."

"Your friends will take your place." Screech said.

Percy looked down into the pit. He had been in there before. He did not want his friends to experience what he did and he didn't want Annabeth to suffer the pit more than she has too.

"It seems as though our hero refuses. SEND THEM INTO THE PIT!" Screech yelled.

"NO! I'll take your offer!" Percy shouted in panic. The machine stopped. Percy sighed in relief. "Swear on the River Styx that if I go with you, you will let all my friends go."

At that time Thalia had gotten the gag of her mouth. "PERCY! DON'T BE STUPID!" Thalia screeched.

Percy ignored her. "I Swear it On the River Styx." Screech said. Thunder boomed all around them. Percy handed himself to one of the arai.

"Hello there Hero. The son of Jupiter calls me Misery and I hope you fell a lot of it." She cackled as she bounds and gags Percy. She flies Percy above the center of the pit. Percy watches as his friends are pulled into the safe zone. Another arai pulls out a sword and slices the ropes off his friends, then she quickly flies over the pit. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason run over to the pit.

"Say goodbye to your Hero!" Screech said with delight. Then all the arai dived into the pit, taking Percy with them.

Percy could hear Annabeth scream his name and all his friends shout. Then, all he could hear was the wind whistling in his ear. He looks up at the rapidly disappearing spot of light above and savored it. _Goodbye Annabeth. I love you. _Then his vision went black.

**An. WOW shortest update time eva. Next chapter will be called PROPHECY. Sorry awesome minion for not putting in Piper's P.O.V. I promise she will be in it next time though.**

**~SILVERBLUE**


End file.
